


Maybe Love Isn't Dead?

by Lazy_Imagination



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Imagination/pseuds/Lazy_Imagination
Summary: Athos sees Milady in trouble. He definitely couldn't pass by. How will this encounter end? Will Athos get the chance to learn who his wife really is? The story is about two lonely hearts relearning to trust and to love.Chapters are mostly independent.UPD: Chapter two "Now You See Me" is now divided in two pieces "Now You See Me" and "The Confession"UPD 2: Marmion's estate took place.





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Recall the scene when Rochefort shoved Milady to the wall and the scene when she was thrown out of the palace? So, my fic is a little compilation of both scenes. What if the first one scene was held a little bit later, for example, during the time Rochefort was searching through her bag, but without guards standing beside them and without Athos seeing it? Athos and Milady still disgraced each other, as he didn't believe in her true motives in Marmion's situation.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Athos was in the Palais du Louvre with Porthos, talking with Comte de Rochefort about the ambush held against the princess and a crossbow they had found on the place of murder of the Priest. Charles-César was nonchalant about the established situation and rushed out of the room. It was starting to get on nerves of the patient and enduring Musketeers. With each passing day the Comte was getting closer to the King Louis. Neither of the Inseparables liked this friendship.

The best swordsman of France was now walking down the palace hallway since Porthos had somewhere disappeared. He suddenly stopped as he heard strange noises coming from the next corner. Like someone cried and struggled… And that someone was a female. Sensing something was wrong, Athos had increased the pace.

"You'll finally be mine! You'll like it! Because it's your job, you slut!" Heard Athos. Slap. Obviously, that bastard had hitted the woman. The blow was so loud that it still was ringing in Athos' ears.

The picture that revealed in front of the former Comte was nothing he was expecting to see. Rochefort had a girl trapped between himself and the wall. In the next moment he was shoving the girl to face the partition and holding her bare throat. Poor soul was so overwhelmed and stunned that she couldn't even struggle anymore. It was obvious that girl was scared to the hell.

Athos pull his sword out from its sheath and slowly approached the violator.

"You better let the girl go! It's not the way nobleman treats a lady." Said Athos drawing the tip of his rapier to the Rochefort' neck. The man startled and eased his held on woman's neck. That movement gave her a chance to turn around. It was the moment when Athos saw face of that animal's prey. It was Milady de Winter. No. Right now there was nothing of Milady in her features. It was his very own, still beloved wife. His Anne.

How dared that beast of a man lay his nasty hands on Anne? Who was he to treat her like that?

Anne slowly slid down the wall, starting to sob. Momentarily, Athos got furious. No one had a right to make this girl in front of him cry! He hated himself for hurting her. And he would definitely kill anyone who was in charge of her tears.

Unfortunately, Athos was distracted by the scream Rochefort let while attacking the brunette from his back. The next second men were fighting. Athos was too distracted by the sight of his crying wife and missed the blonde's lunge. He felt how his right shoulder was pierced with the pain. Nothing he hadn't endured earlier. Athos immediately disarmed Rochefort with his left hand and was now controlling the man by keeping him on the point of his sword.

People started to peer into the hallway to see what was happening. The King and the Queen came out as well. His Majesty was stunned on what was going on in here.

"What in the name of France has happened here?" Asked Louis only to confirm his suspicions.

"Your Majesty! Comte de Rochefort tried forcing himself on the woman." Explained Athos.

Ana of Austria noticed the woman still sitting with her back to the wall. She understood everything immediately and ordered to the guards to throw Rochefort to the cell, announcing he would  be hanged the following morning. The Queen silenced her husband with her only glare. Maybe she detested Milady de Winter, but no one has a right to treat women like that.

After order was accomplished, everyone started to go away from the hallway. The Queen casted last glance on crying woman and took Louis out of the hallway, letting Athos to handle his wife and to figure everything out. Athos rushed to his wife and sat beside her. He cupped her cheeks and looked into her lively green eyes. The moment their gazes met he saw the same expression Anne had on their last day in La Fère, almost six years ago. Desperation, devastation and fear were easily recognized.

So, she was not lying all these years ago? He had hanged a poor, scared girl for nothing? Yes, she has killed his brother, but it was a self defense. He didn't think that the truth he learned from the letter was important enough to condemn her. It was all blurred and vague.

Athos hated himself even more now. There was nothing he could do to erase his mistakes, to make amends. Not an apology was able to wash all his wrongdoings out.

He brought a crying girl closer and hugged her tightly. That was the moment she started to sob audibly and violently. She was restless. Tears bathing the front of his shirt. Athos was stroking Anne's back, trying to calm her until her hysterics hadn't choked her. It was no way healthy to cry like that.

Athos kissed Anne all over the face, wiping her tears with his lips. He was whispering apologies to her ear. She was holding on him like he was her lifeline.

After few moments Anne calmed down a little bit. He picked her up in bridal style and rushed to his horse. The swordsman accurately mounted his wife on to the Roger, sitting behind her.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Already at the Garrison he was carrying Anne to his quarters when he was noticed by d'Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos, who left palace to return to the post in a rush, without even warning Athos.

The trio eyed the sleeping woman on their friend's hands, immediately recognizing her as a murderous Milady de Winter. Aramis noticed the blood that was covering Athos' right arm from shoulder to the elbow. The swordsman mouthed to them the word "Later" and carried his burden to his rooms.

Placing Anne on the bed awaked her. She startled and broke in the new series of inconsolable sobs. Athos rushed to the table and poured water in to the glass, moving it to Anne's lips and helping her to drink all the liquid.

After setting the glass aside he hugged his wife tightly and started murmuring.

"Anne, everything is going to be alright! I'm here! No one will hurt you anymore! I will kill anyone, who dares to lay his hands on you or threaten you! I will always be beside you! I will never ever hurt you! Never ever let you go! I'm so sorry! You're my everything! You're my soul. You're my heart. You're my second part! Nothing will ever come between us anymore! I swear! Forever for this time!" Athos was saying while rocking his Anne like a child.

When he kissed her forehead, he noticed she was abnormally hot. He immediately rushed to the outside, calling for Aramis. When the marksman and the others arrived, Anne already had a terrible fever. She cried herself to the fever! Aramis immediately started ordering his brothers around and treating the sick woman.

It was almost midnight when Aramis was able to ease Anne's pain and fought down her temperature. The woman was now sleeping changed in her husband's shirt and laying in her husband's bed.

Athos' pierced shoulder was treated by skillful Aramis as well. The swordsman had thanked his brothers and hugged them tightly. They already knew what had happened to Anne since Athos told them while Aramis was changing the wet cloth on her head two hours earlier.

Athos returned to his rooms and was standing in front of the bed, watching and listening to Anne's soft breathing. He sunk into the bed next to his wife and accurately tucked her closer to him, kissing her gently on the cheek. Anne had funnily wrinkled her nose and then nestled beside her husband. She didn't have a fever anymore and her sleep was peaceful. So, Athos let himself get some rest, too. He knew, tomorrow would be a very hard day.

 


	2. Now You See Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must remind that it's a fictional story, so there are lots of discrepancies between the story itself, the history and the Dumas' original work.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Athos had woken up early. Last night he had a dream about his wife getting in trouble. Again, he dreamt about his Anne, who was his curse and his blessing at the same time.

Suddenly he felt someone's breathing behind him. Turning head, he saw Anne sleeping peacefully on the second pillow. So, it wasn't a dream! Athos was watching Anne in her slumber. A soft smile was adorning her beautiful face, sun rays were embracing her features. She looked like an angel. No! She was an angel. His personal angel.

"No! Don't touch me! I love only Athos! Athos, help me! Please, Athos!" He heard a desperate cry escaping his wife's lips. She started squirming.

"Shh, honey! I'm here! I got you!" Athos hugged her tightly in attempt to hold her still and was cooing soothing words to Anne's ear, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes Anne sighed and relaxed.

Athos got angry, remembering events of last day. He wanted to resurrect Rochefort and kill him by his own hands!

Now, as Rochefort was executed, the whole Musketeer regiment could breath out. But this also meant that Tréville should help the King and Athos would be replacing him from time to time.

Athos sighed and carefully got up, trying not to wake Anne. She needed to get rest well. He got dressed in silence and sneaked out of his quarters. Anne was still sleeping.

After closing the door, he jumped into someone. It was Aramis.

"Good morning, my friend! Is Anne awake?" Asked the marksman.

"No, she's still sleeping. Is something wrong?" Getting uneasy that Tréville would have wanted to throw his wife out of the Garrison said Athos.

"Everything is fine!" Noticing his friend's nervousness, Aramis ruched to calm him down. "I was just going to check her up, I need to keep an eye on her until she will fully recover. And, Athos, Tréville was looking for you. He knows about yesterday incident, since he had already been in the palace. The Queen had told him everything. Sorry. But he wasn't looking angry, I'd say that he was concerned."

Only now he noticed a little bag in Aramis' hands. The bag he usually used for the medicines and other medical stuff.

"I don't know how to thank you properly for what you're doing for me!"

"It's nothing, brother! I know, you'll do the same for us! Now go, until Tréville ripped your head apart." Chuckled the younger musketeer.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Athos knocked on captain's door and, after receiving a positive answer, went in. Tréville was sitting on his desk looking through the papers. He rose his head, once Athos was standing in front of the desk.

"Ah, Athos! I heard about yesterday. I'm really sorry for what had happened to you wife. I wish her fast recovery; you can call up Lemay if it is needed. Feel free to use everything you need. And yes, she can stay in the Garrison. But first talk to Constance, she will assign you bigger rooms." Told the Captain.

"Thank you, Captain, but may I ask, why you are so interested in my wife's well-being?"

"You're my best swordsman and my right hand. I know, you still love her and I'm not going to forbid your happiness. Besides, it's the most terrible thing that can happen to a woman. I have a goddaughter, and if something same would have happened to her, I would most definitely be devastated. However, the fact that I'm really sorry for her doesn't change the fact that this situation helped us. Rochefort is dead. He was executed at the dawn. Yes, maybe the King is broken right now, and he is "untrusting to the world" as he said to me, but he trusts me and the four best known Musketeers. It gives us an opportunity to do our job and defend him and the France."

Athos sighed. Finally, Rochefort was out of their way, but a what price! He was still angry that he couldn't defend his wife and let her endure such a pain!

"Athos, now the King requires my assistance, that's why I need your help. You're going to become my eyes and ears in the Garrison! I trust you! You and your friends. Besides, we should discover who is behind the assassinations on the archbishop and the priest. As soon as you wife recovers, I wanted to ask her to become our spy, to help us. Nothing immoral, of course. I just need her skills. She's a clever girl. She'll understand me. Of course, if you aren't against it!"

"I'm not against it as long as my wife is agreed. But I'm not sure if she's going to stay. We haven't talked, yet. She's still sleeping."

"Poor soul! She must be exhausted! Fine, then. Now go, you have duties to be done."

"Yes, sir!" Retorted Athos and left the cabinet.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The swordsman returned to his rooms only several hours later. He was helping d'Artagnan in practicing and then among the friends he was trying to find out more about mysterious assassin they should deal with, as he could endanger Their Majesties' lives. But, as always, with every new detail on the case there appeared more and more questions, answers to which were still to be found. And even with the answers, it didn't mean they wouldn't turn out stuck in the impasse.

He was reluctant to leave his wife alone, but Aramis assured him that wouldn't alright. Since the marksman was the last one who saw Anne today, he said that the former Comtesse was fine and fast asleep as soon as he finished checking her up. But despite assurances, Athos got immediately nervous. Anne was sleeping for too long, considering that she fell asleep long before sunset and didn't wake up before they left the Garrison at almost midday! But the marksman hurried to calm his friend down and said that it was normal for her, she had cried herself to the fever and was shocked and now needed to rest well and gather her strength.

In his rooms he saw a picture, that got his mind content. His wife was nuzzling in his pillow with the same adorable smile she had in the morning, the same lovely smile he last saw in La Fère. He got hypnotized by the view.

But he noticed that Anne was sleeping without the blanket. Since his rooms were on the Northern side, there always was a little bit cold in the quarters. Especially for Anne, as Athos remember, she always could've easily frozen. He moved to the bed and carefully mended the blanket. The motion got Anne startled. She opened her wonderful green eyes.

"Good morning!" Chuckled Athos at her sleepy gaze.

"Athos? Where I am? What am I doing here?" Her voice was trembling. Anne was scared. She tried to cover herself with the blanket and to crawl away from him.

"Anne... Shh... You in my lodgings at the Garrison. You're safe! I won't harm you! Please, calm down. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" He regretted saying last sentence at the moment his last word left his mouth. Hot tears immediately started to bath Anne's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Athos! Give me five minutes and I'll leave."

"No way! I won't let you out of this room! Anne, you fevered yesterday after your hysterics. Moreover, I won't let you get harmed again! So, you'll stay here! Anne, listen, I will never again harm you!" At this moment Athos moved closer to Anne and wiped her tears, kissing her forehead and hugging her. "Shh, stop crying, my love! How do you feel?" Anne started to calm down slowly, her weeping had subsided.

"Dizzy." He heard his wife's soft murmur.

"Do you want me to call Aramis?" Replied Athos quietly.

"No! Please, stay with me for a moment. If you have no duties, of course." Said Anne hesitatingly.

"I'm free of duties for the rest of the day. And even if I had ones, I wouldn't have left you! My duties had harmed us enough. I will never ever let them come between us. I'm right here! If you let me, I will always be with you!"

"I don't think that you won't change your mind after hearing truth about my past!"

"You needn't tell me anything, if you don't want to! It's fine. I love you despite everything!" Reassured Athos.

"No, I want to! But give me some time. I need to calm my nerves." Insisted Anne. She was almost calmed down, leaning in her husband and clutching at him fiercely.

"As long as you need, sweetheart! As long as you need!" Athos hugged Anne stronger, stoking her back and kissing her on top of her head.

For several minutes the former Comtesse was silent, making an important decision. Athos was right back then; she has hurt enough people. It was time to make things right.

"Athos?" She started in a quiet voice.

"Yes, darling?"

"Is it possible to call for your friends, Tréville and Constance? I want to apologize for everything I did to them, to you! And if they want to hear, I'll tell about my past." Anne held her breath waiting for an answer.

"Of course! But not today, you need to rest. Besides, Aramis will kill me, if I get you more nervous and worried." Chuckled her husband.

"Athos, I am fine, I assure you. I really am! And I'm ready to tell them and you about everything. I want to be done with it already! Please!" Pleaded Anne.

Athos could never refuse her anything.

"Fine, then." He sighed, giving in to his wife's stubbornness.

"Thank you!"

The conversation was not going to be easy.


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spilling the truth is always the hardest thing to do, if you tried to hide and avoid it.

 

**XOXOXOXOX**

The Inseparables among their Captain and Constance were in Athos' rooms. Anne was sitting on the bed wrapped in the blanket and leaning against the wall. And most definitely she was nervous. They noticed that the moment they walked in the quarters. Her eyes kept twitching, her features were tensed, her fingers fiddling with the hem of the blanket.

Anne couldn't gain her composure back and start to talk. Athos brought the drinks: wine for the Musketeers and Constance and hot tea for Anne, even though she wanted a wine as well, but Aramis' deadly glare immediately discouraged her to ask for it. Eventually she sighed and began.

"Well, I was born in Gascony as Comtesse Anne de Breuil. My family were the landlords for centuries. In the XIII century His Majesty Philippe III gave the title of Comte to two soldiers after winning the battle. For deciding who will take that title these two warriors had settled a duel. My ancestor François de Breuil won the duel with the ancestor of Baron Jacque de Jussac. I'm telling about him because he had a huge role in my past.

I had the best childhood, I dare say. A caring and loving mother Amelie and the best, awesome, thoughtful, clever and kind father Magnus. Yeah, hardly a French name, but he was a French, a Gascon, if precisely. My mom was born in Paris as Baroness du Évreux." Anne's face was adorned with dreamy smile.

"After their marriage my parents were living in Paris, my granddad Henri Benoît de Breuil was still a Comte. As soon as my parents knew that mom was expecting, they moved back to Gascony, deciding that countryside was a better place to raise a child.

By the way, nothing was so serene. My mom was poisoned, but it turned out she was pregnant. She barely survived even with a child taking the heat of the toxin. As a result of it, I was born two months earlier and very weak. Physicians were saying that I won't live through, but it was the first time I proved that I'm a survivor. For my love for surviving and my love for the flowers, I had got the nickname, Forget Me Not. No one knows, why I love these flowers so much, but they were my favorite since my first days as I saw them while I was crying and immediately, I got silent and hypnotized by them." The woman chuckled, her eyes were closed, trying not to look at the people in the room.

"I had awesome family. My dad was teaching me shooting, fencing, horse riding and all the manly things, as I was very boyish, while my mother thought that I should also know singing and dancing. Of course, I was taught all the sciences. I had two sisters. Actually, I was the only child of my parents. One of my sisters was my cousin Constance Anne de Bua, her mother was my aunt Gérvaise, papa's younger sister, and her father was Baron Rouen de Bua. He had died when Cons was several months. Little Co, as I called her, was two months younger than me. Also, our family maid Augustine's daughter, Fléur La Crua, was the second sister of mine. But we called her Flea as she was a little, quenchless and annoying bug. She was three months younger than me. I loved them so much then. I love them now. I don't care that we weren't sisters by blood. We were raised together. Of course, papa's sister had been living with us, because she had lost her husband. As concerning Fléur, she was our maid's daughter and dad had decided that she also deserved to be well educated and have an amazing childhood." Anne was almost choking, trying to hold her tears. Athos rushed to her, hugging his wife immediately, trying to soothe her pain.

Constance was the one who broke silence after several minutes. She had unshed tears in her eyes.

"What had happened to them?"

"I don't know. We were really best sisters, best friends ever. When I was two years old, I joined the dance class. It is where I met my best friend Baron Jean LaBow. His mother was our dance teacher, she was so kind and lovely, she was a common peasant from Piñon before she married Baron LaBow. Their marriage was not so long, they departed when my friend was nine. Since that she lives in her hometown. Even before that we visited Piñon quite often, as there still lived Jean's grandparents. He was always more than a friend to me; he was my little brother. Of course, I had a nickname for him, too. We called him Ginger, since the soundings were similar, and he was redhead. He is younger by month and nine days. And he definitely hates it. Because my favorite thing to say was "I'm older than you, so I'm in charge!" We became four Inseparables. Always together. Getting in all kinds of adventures and then getting punished together. But I was always trying to stay for them and turn everything the way the only I was in blame. Even though I was little I hated when my sisters and brother were getting in troubles, especially if it was because of me. Once on the ball, all children were sitting in separate room, when my godfather's son, Charles got on my nerves, even though I was two. He insulted my Little Co by taking her favorite toy away. My godfather is your namesake, d'Artagnan, Alexander d'Artagnan." Said Anne looking at the Gascon pup, not knowing that her godfather is more than just a namesake of the Musketeer in front of her and that the boy was this particular Musketeer himself. D'Artagnan, on the contrary, had remembered his little sister. Anne sighed and tried to compose herself.

"When I was three, my mom had been poisoned. As I learnt later, both poisonings were organized by my aunt. The only way not to think about my loss was to throw myself in my hobbies. I was riding, fencing, singing and dancing. My friends tried to cheer me up. My dad was taking me to different places including the forest for the hunting. During the one of such outings, I got lost in the forest, but then I heard the falcon's loud shriek. A little falcon, who only barely could fly, helped me out of the trees. Uncle Alexander was already aiming at the bird, but I started to cry, saving the innocent creature's life. It's a miracle, but since that day, Falcon was following me like a shadow. He had become my friend. He even had his places in our estate and my room. Even though when I got older, I hadn't named him properly, I didn't want to take his freedom away. When I was three and a half, father had bought me a young black Friesian steed. I called him Hurricane. He was a complete disaster and rebel.

I was the only one who wasn't afraid of him. Even the best stable boys couldn't approach Hurricane, while I was able to brush him, kiss him on the skull and do whatever I wanted to. When he was two years old, it was the time to break and saddle him. My father was going to sell my horse, because no one could even pass by, let alone ride him. One day when I was in stables and no soul was in foresight, I led the horse by its reigns to the forest and tried to climb on him. Of course, it wasn't possible without couple of falling and bruises. But I did it eventually. When the following evening my dad saw a big blue bruise in my shoulder, I got in real trouble. "Four years old Comtesse was risking herself and breaking her steed, even though she knew how to ride and even could do horse jumping!" Scandaled my father, but I had somehow managed to calm him down.

Next summer I went to Spanish Equestrian Club in Madrid. It's where I met our queen Ana of Austria. She was just a princess back then. We became friends. I had a new little sister, since she was a month younger than me. We were living in one dorm, which was decorated in all the possible ways. I even got a chance to meet Ana's family. We were the best ones in the whole club. And very proud of it. And now she even doesn't remember me." Anne sighed and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "I visited the equestrian centre two more times after that summer. During the last one we even had persuaded our parents to agree about inviting Ana to Gascony for Christmas. It would have been the 1616, our tenth celebration of this holiday, as we were only ten. I wanted to acquaint her to my sisters. But it was impossible because on the November, moths before Christmas my dad had died. They say it was an accident. Doubt it!" Wiping the tears was useless, the new ones were immediately starting to stream down her pale cheeks.

"On my eighth birthday Comte de Rochefort among with his song were invited. My sisters and me were too little for all this fancy parties and got tired at the end of the day. We were playing hide and seek, when I had hidden in my father's cabinet. Suddenly, I heard noises coming closer to the room I was hiding in. It was my father with de Rochefort Senior. I overheard that Rochefort offered my dad to marry his son and me. But my dad was always saying that I will marry the man I will love! That it would never be a marriage for the money! Besides, Charles-César was eleven years older. I got angry and felt betrayed and I didn't even hear my father's strict refusal given to Rochefort's arrogance. I ran out of room and hid in the darkness of the estate's hallways. Rochefort Junior had found me. He tried to force himself on me when my sisters appeared from nowhere and saved me. I had locked up myself in the rooms for two months, letting only my sisters in. I had cried all days long. I was terribly scared and untrusting to people." Anne blurted this out, trying to pass by this theme as soon as possible.

Athos found himself hating this bastard even more. So, it was the meaning of the Rochefort's words yesterday. "You finally be mine!" He tried to rape her when Anne was still a child. What a monster can do so? Athos was drawn out of his thoughts by Anne's soft unsteady voice.

"Until my father's death, I was the happiest child ever. With my sisters surrounding me. With my close ones safe and sound. Well, almost all. Only my aunt hated me. Dad had died when I was ten, almost immediately I was sent as a dowerless to a monastery. Auntie did everything to destroy my life. She had burned all certifications of my parents' marriage and my birth and had declared me as an illegitimate child. I escaped that awful thing when I was fourteen. In Paris I met Sarazin and became a pickpocket. He was trying to persuade me to sleep with him. But I had my temper and could fight pretty well to defend myself. I was "working" as a thief for two years. When I got tired of it, I escaped. I started to move from place to place, leaving with kind people, who's could shelter me. I was helping them with chores and housework. Then I turned up in Piñon at the age of eighteen. Ginger's mom still lives there, so, it was place I stayed at. I planned to live at her place until I earn money to be independent and move on. But couple of weeks later I met you, Athos. I didn't know back then, that you were the Comte. It was never my intention to marry you because of your wealth, money and title. Especially, when I hated being the Comtesse from my early childhood. I just fell in love with you. You reminded me of my beloved father. You were able to make me happy once again in long time. I have always loved you!" Anne sighed; she was now speaking with her eyes locked with Athos'.

"But then Thomas and Catherine found out that I once was a pickpocket and a thief and gathered all the information and faked some facts. After Thomas had shown me the letter, he started to blackmail me and demanding he will tell you everything if I don't lie with him. I refused. I couldn't have betrayed you like that." Tears started falling down Anne's pale cheeks, Athos gritted his teeth with powerless anger. "He had tried to force me, but I managed to reach to his knife behind the belt." Her voice was wavering. "Well, I'm sure, you know the rest of the story." Anne was now restless and sobbing hard. Athos was clutching his fists, his heart was aching for his wife, for her losses and broken fate. He clutched her tightly to his chest, with his face buried in the hair in top of her head.

"I could never betray you, Athos." Started Anne so quietly that it was even Athos could barely hear her, even being so close to her. "Even knowing that you hanged me without a trial. I couldn't. Unfaithfulness is the first thing I hate. And become an unfaithful myself? It would have been as betraying every good I have left in me. Every time I was forced to endure someone's company, I've used a mixture of herbs, that easily lull a person and also have an effect of clearing the memory. It leaves only vague pieces of the recollection of the events before a person passed out. So, it's easy to wool over smug and arrogant men's ears, to lie to them and tell different stories. I used it on you, d'Artagnan, and on the King, and on the others, as well. I just couldn't betray the love of my life. Although it's completely harmless, I am so sorry!" Whispered Anne. "And I wanted to apologize for everything I have ever done to you, for lying, betraying, getting you all into troubles. I know that you'll never forgive me and that you hate me. You all mean everything to Athos. And Athos means everything to me. So, I will do my best and will defend you, even though you can do it by yourself, it's never bad to have someone watching you back." Everyone fell silent.

"Oh, shut up!" Harsh reply had sliced the room's calmness. "We will never let anyone, including ourselves, harm you again. Look, what one incident made to you. You're opening yourself to ones who wanted to kill you, you're crying like a five years old child. It should never happen to such strong people like you. It's wrong! You have always amazed me with your will to survive and your abilities!" The first time during the evening Porthos spoke.

"And, actually, I have already asked Athos, but, I think, I should repeat myself..." Started Tréville. "If you want, Anne, you are welcome to join the Musketeers and help us with spying, consulting and all the stuff, because the regiment is more brawn than brain."

Anne's face lit up. She was looking in Athos' eyes, searching for an answer. Her husband nodded, encouraging her to accept an offer.

"Thank you so much! I'll never let you down!" She was grateful. Everyone fell silent after that for couple of minutes.

Suddenly, Anne let a chuckle.

"You know, I wasn't the only one, who had a flower nickname. We called Ana Morning Glory, Flea was Sunflower and Little Co was…"

"Daisy." Constance hadn't let her finish.

Anne's head jerked up.

"How...?" Anne's voice was trembling.

"Do you remember the origins of the scar on your right knee?" The former Comtesse's hand moved to her knee, as Constance reminded her. "I do. You were so furious, that your father locked you up in you room for the quarrel with Charles. I can still hear in my ears the ring of the window glass you had broken by throwing that heavy hairbrush." Constance smiled at these memories. "And I do remember how you ran out of the house and fell on the said broken glass. It was scary!" D'Artagnan chuckled remembering this episode of his life. It wasn't just a quarrel; it was an actual fight. His younger sister had kicked and knocked him down. And he remembered the consequences of that fight as well.

"Actually, it was funny, Little Co! No one chides a hurt child. I was easily forgiven and even got my favourite vanilla zephyr and soufflé after a dinner. It was my little victory." Suddenly Anne fell silent and her expression became hurt. "I'm so sorry for threatening you with the pistol back in the alley, Constance! Even though I wasn't planning to murder you, just to threat Athos, I'm so terribly sorry!" Said Anne, with the new range of tears streaming down from her eyes.

"I know, Forget Me Not, I know! It's alright! Shh, stop you crying! Maybe I'm a younger sister, but I will forget that we are siblings at all and hit you, if I see that you are crying again." Murmured Constance.

Girls hugged, while others were watching them with amused smiles.

"I remember, how you jumped over the Devil's Arch at the age of nine. I was so envy, that you were able to do so! But it was awesome, sis! And, actually, I was the one, who told your father about it! Sorry!" They heard D'Artagnan's voice.

"Call me "sis" again and I'll hit you. Hard." Crooned Anne in her sweetest voice. The trio started laughing. "And, yeah, I have guessed that it was you, but still i should be offended as your and my fathers had read me a long lecture about how I shouldn't do such things because: a) I am a girl, b) I am a Comtesse, c) I could have harmed myself. And, moreover, "Do it again, sweetheart, and I will send you to your grandmother!" Anne was obviously mimicking her father. After few seconds she and Constance burst out in a laugh and everyone in the room had found it impossible not to join them in their joy.

"Wait! So, you are her godfather's son? And what's the "Devil's Arch"?" Asked bewildered Athos.

"Yes, Alexander d'Artagnan is my dad, and the Devil's Arch is the name of the biggest precipice of the Gascon Canyon. It's sixty-five feet deep and eleven feet in breadth. I mean, the Arch. The whole canyon is a way narrower. And the whole length is something about two miles. This crazy girl had a horse-riding contest with the de Jussac near the canyon, when she led her Hurricane towards the Arch and then jumped over it. Since it's really deep and below the mountain river is running, it could've ended tragically! But nine years old Anne was way too carefree." Explained D'Artagnan.

Anne and Constance chuckled.

"Actually, I am a little bit carefree from time to time." Smiled Anne sheepishly.

"A little bit?" Amused Constance.

"From time to time?" Astonished Tréville.

Anne smiled sheepishly at that, showing her disarming smile. How she hadn't noticed the truth that her close ones have always been right beside her? it was unbelievable.

"I have an idea! How about visiting our estate, Anne! When I was sixteen, I overheard that my lovely mommy..." Constance said it with so much disdain that it was hard to believe she was talking about her very own mother. "...was going to give me to some baron and that your parents' deaths were never coincidences. And even the poisoned milk you mom had drunk, when she almost lost her unborn child, was my mom's murderous plan." Said Constance, and it was obvious, she wasn't fond of her mother. No! Not a mother, maybe that woman was her birthgiver, but never a caring mom. The only woman, Constance had ever considered as a mother figure, had died at the day her aunt Amelie de Breuil had. "You know, I always hated my mother. So, when I learnt everything about what she did to my sister and that she had killed your parents, I escaped and married Bonacieux just for the shelter. As I heard, my mom had died the exact same year I ran away, and our servants among with our favourite maids, aunt Augustine and aunt Ofeliya, who were loyal to uncle Magnus, had saved the estate. And I think, that you can even recuperate yourself as a Comtesse. I know, the Queen remembers you, because everytime she goes near the horses she says that she has a friend named Anne in her childhood. And that this friend was deeply in love with all the horses. I bet she's talking about the same girl I remember every time I pass by stables. I think, she will gladly help you. Besides, Arno still works in the archives of the Gascony and will help his little sister, the daughter of his parents' friends. So, let return your rights this summer and then we'll celebrate your twenty fifth birthday in the best way. I remember, how you dreamt about that certain one. It will be the best birthday ever. Maybe, except the fact that de Jussac is living next to you. But firstly, let's find Flea, I think Porthos will help us. Porthos?" Pattered Constance.

One more time Anne chuckled at her sister's hasty speech.

"Stop! Flea? My Flea from the Court of Miracles?" Blurted the big guy.

Now everyone was laughing.

"Yeah, but, actually, she's my Flea, since she's my sister and I was the one who gave her this silly nickname. She probably still hates me for it." Anne's eyes lit up with joy and jealousy. She always was an overprotective sister.

"Who is de Jussac?" Suddenly asked Aramis.

"As Anne has already said, her ancestors won the duel with de Jussac's ones. But all the first children of the Comtes de Breuil's were boys. Anne was the first girl, who was born before any male heirs. De Jussac Senior had started to irritate and machinate and my dear friend Magnus, but when lovely Amelie had passed away, it was clear that Comte de Breuil wasn't going to marry again to produce a male heir, as he loved his wife and couldn't harm his only child by inviting some stranger woman in the family. So, de Jussac started scheming against Magnus, because it was nonsense that the girl will become an heir, the rightful Comtesse. And, of course, the only child of his, Jacque, started to get on Anne's nerves, too. As I remember, they always were fighting, quarrelling and competing in everything, started from fencing and ended with horse competitions. But Anne has proved more than once, that she is more than worth to be called the Comtesse de Breuil. I'm proud of my goddaughter." Tréville had winked on Anne and then approached her, extending his arms.

Anne had thrown herself in a warm embrace of her godfather. It was impossible how she had missed him.

"I thought, you were dead, Forget Me Not! I'm happy that you are not. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if it was so. You're the Gascony's Treasure. Remember it, Comtesse Anne de Breuil." Said the Musketeers' Captain.

**XOXOXOXOX**

After a chatting for a while, the Musketeers left. Now only Anne and Athos were standing in the centre of the swordsman's quarters. No one dared to say a word.

"Anne, I want to apologize, too. I was so wrong condemning you without even hearing out. I'm so sorry! But why didn't you tell me everything ages ago?" Asked Athos, keeping a distance. He heard Anne's deep inhale.

"Athos, it hurts so much even now to reveal this! I don't know. But I swear, maybe I had been a pickpocket and a thief but never a whore or a murderer. I had never betrayed you. I had always loved only you. I still love you. And it was never my intention to kill your brother. I understand you. I have my own brothers, Charles, who turned up to be one of your friends d'Artagnan, and Ginger. One of them is younger than me. And I will hurt anyone who dares to lay his hands on my siblings! Yes, I'm really sorry! But it's no way I can make amends. If only I could return to the past…"

"Anne, please, no! I saw your expression yesterday. The same one you had in La Fère. Exactly the same. I hadn't believed you! I had betrayed you! I had almost killed you, even though you were saying the truth! If it could be possible and I could return to the past I would have killed Thomas by myself! He always was an arrogant, never paying attention to others and never bothering how many people he hurts." Athos slowly approached Anne and put her into an embrace, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm the one who should apologize! Not you! So, please, let's never again bring this theme up. It hurts you deeply! And I detest to see you hurt. I promise, no one ever dares to touch you. I will never let anyone hurt you, including myself! And I doubt, that Tréville lets me live, if I will hurt his goddaughter. Or Constance and d'Artagnan let me hurt you. You have easily gained my friends' love and defence." Smiled Athos. "They won't let anyone harm you. They kill me if I will hurt you." While he was saying that, Anne was looking into his eyes.

Athos leaned down and tenderly kissed Anne on the lips, holding her by the nape of the neck. Suddenly, he felt something cold under his fingers. It was heavy gross chain, too rough for woman's neck. Athos drew away and looked at the locket in his fingers. The same locket he had thrown away in the alley. The momentarily impulse he regretted almost immediately. He loved this locket! He missed it. He loved his wife, who gave him this piece of metal. He didn't want to forget about his past. His eyebrows shot up instantly, Athos looked at his wife questioningly.

"I watched you that day. I couldn't leave it behind. I know, you loved it. If you want, you can take it. But later. Now we have some other interesting things to do." Her eyes lit up with mischief. She dragged him closer and kissed passionately, devouring him.

The kiss was getting even deeper and more intense. Anne's knees were trembling, she could barely stand on her own. That's why she was forced to clutch on her husband. Athos caught her up and carried her to the bed, kissing her on his way. Athos accurately settled Anne on the doss and started to loosen her nightgown. Anne chuckled under her breath, watching her husband's futile attempts to untie laces of the gown.

"You were never able to handle my dresses correctly, weren't you?" Smiling, she unfastened her dress and let Athos take it off her.

Musketeer was fixedly glaring at her features. She was completely naked. Anne blushed and tried to hide her body with her arms. Athos took Anne's small hands in his large ones and moved them away.

"Don't! Don't hide yourself from me! You're awesome! My beautiful, little Anne! I love you!" Said the swordsman, looking in his wife's green eyes lovingly.

Holding her by a narrow waist, he leaned down and kissed her on the chest, moving down inch by inch. He planted kisses on her beautiful, accurate breasts, then on her taut stomach, belly. Returning to her bosom he started kissing, devouring, leaving marks of his ownership on the woman's pale skin. Athos had moved to her neck, trying his best not to touch the mark he had praised her with. But, eventually, Anne had pulled him by his hair directly to her scars. His lips on the healed wound. With every kiss he tried to apologize, make amends, knowing well, that it was impossible to erase them. That he was the main reason of their appearance. He licked the scars and continued to kiss Anne. Starting from her neck, up to her jawline, then planting his kiss on her ear, all over the face.

Anne started to moan audibly. She moved her hands and rid her husband of his shirt. The former Comtesse clawed her husband's back, when he kissed the spot below her ear. She was impossibly wet. Sensing that, Athos moved his right hand down her body, to her soaking core.

"How impatient of you, my dear wife!" Athos growled in Anne's ear, making her even wetter. A wide grin appeared on Athos' face.

He leaned down to her thighs, peppering a thin skin with wet kisses. He started to move towards her cunt. Licking the strip of the soft flesh, devouring her, he heard Anne gasped at the sensation, and then desperate whisper escaped her red lips.

"Athos! Please!"

"Horny, aren't you?" Anne heard Athos' breathless chuckle.

Reverting to her face to kiss his wife's soft lips, he freed himself from the breeches and positioned himself at her entrance. He tried to move slowly, carefully, restraining himself, trying not to harm her. She was so tight. He didn't want to hurt her. Never again!

The silence of the room was broken by Anne's pained whine. Athos paused for a moment, giving her time to adjust.

"Shh, honey. It's alright! I'll move after you say to." The Musketeer tried to calm her down. He started to move as soon as Anne had slightly nodded her head.

They were enjoying each other, renewing their memories, try to learn each other anew, opening again to one another. Anne was clutching and clawing Athos' back, sensing his motions inside of her. Athos, in turn, was tormenting her lips with his teeth, biting and nipping. Her lips were swollen from the intensity of the kisses.

"Athos! I love you!" Anne gasped in ecstasy.

Athos held her tight against him.

"Anne!" Breathed out Athos.

After several moments they were lying next to each other, trying to catch their breaths. Their hands were interwoven. Anne positioned her head on Athos' shoulder, burying her face into the curve of his neck, letting the slumber to consume her.

"I love you, too! My Forget Me Not!" Whispered swordsman to Anne's ear.

Athos kissed her on top of her head, circling his hands around Anne's little frame, letting himself doze off, lulled by his wife's soft, neck-tickling breath.

Finally, they had found each other and were now peacefully resting in each other's arms. Le Comte et Comtesse de La Fère.

 


	4. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up beside your loved ones is always a best way to start a day.

**XOXOXOXOX**

It was already dawning, when Athos was woken up by sudden feel of the morning chill. Opening his eyes, the Musketeer saw the root cause of his awakening and couldn't help smiling: Anne had taken the duvet from him. He stood up to close the window and then got again to bed.

He couldn't believe his luck lying beside his sweet, beautiful wife. Finally together, finally happy.

He was watching Anne in slumber, when she started waking up. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and then opened her beautiful emerald orbs. Anne smiled at Athos' sleepy face even though she looked no less dozy.

His hand reached to the woman's waist as Athos drew her closer to him, his lips were on hers.

It was a sweet, tender kiss. It was not the time for carnality and lust, but for gentleness and softness.

“Good morning!” Said Athos in a raspy voice.

“I love you!” he heard the answer.

The swordsman chuckled and bended down to kiss her again. He was peppering Anne's face with little kisses all over again and titillating her belly. Athos enjoyed the young woman's happy laughter and cheerful giggling. It was the most wonderful and precious sound in the world.

“Athos!” hearing that, Athos has instantly stopped a tickling and drew away, fearing that he has hurt her. His face was full of concern.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, I'm fine… I just can't take it anymore.” She placed a kiss on his relieved face and snuggled up to her husband's side with a contented sigh.

Anne was twiddling fingers of his arm that was bended over her shoulders. Both were thinking of one's, when Anne's quiet voice cut though an awed silence.

“Thank you!”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for everything you are doing for me! It's beyond words how grateful I am! I don't deserve you!”

In an instance Athos turned to look her straight into the eyes.

“Anne! Please, quit it! It's me who doesn't deserve you and your love! I have hanged you; I have betrayed you; I had broken all my vows to you and yet, you are her, lying beside me, kissing me, trusting me and loving me! I am the happiest and luckiest man in the world. I love you!” His voice was trembling and wavering.

As Athos had finished talking, he saw tears streaming down Comtesse's cheeks. He smiled and wiped pale tracks away.

“Shh… There are no reasons to cry, my darling. Anne! Anne, really, stop it! Right now. It's an order!” He said, pointedly raising an eyebrow. He hugged her tightly and let her silently cry.

“And I am the happiest and luckiest woman.” Anne's voice was muffled by her husband's chest. “Don't tell Constance I was crying because, as I remember, she promised to hit me, and she has quite a mean punch.” He chuckled in response to that.

Athos sighed and kissed his wife on top of the head, inhaling her sweet scent and caressing her back. In couple of minutes Anne was asleep.

The swordsman climbed out of bed carefully, trying not to wake the love of his whole life up.

He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead and went out of the door.

It was time to meet new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. It's been a while since I posted new chapters. But exams, graduatiom, application and bla-bla-bla. Poor excuse as it is. I am sorry. I'll try to post as much as i can.


	5. Notre-Dame De Paris (Bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is 16th of April. Yesterday's fire in the Notre-Dame de Paris has impacted on me so terribly. I don't know why, but I feel myself devastated and drained out. I can't hold back hot burning tears. My heart is aching for France. This loss is not only French nation's loss, but whole world's. Whole world Is grieving and praying for the Cathedral. I hope that they'll manage to restore it. Yes, it won't be the same, but it will still remain history of our world, our culture. Big Thanks to the brave firefighters. They weren't saving just an ordinary building. They were saving whole history, they bravely fought for the Notre-Dame, and I can say, they won this battle. But, of course, not a war ends without losses. I have never been in France, but I have always loved French history, culture and architecture. All my prayers go to France and French people. I hope one day I will be able to see Notre-Dame de Paris in its glory and gorgeousness. Notre-Dame de Paris, I am with you! The whole world is with you!

**XOXOXOXOX**

When Anne was in Paris first time, she wasn't even a year old. Her mother was Parisian, that's why little Anne was a frequent visitor of the capital.

Sadly, after her mother had died, little Comtesse's trips to la Cité de L'amour became more rare. The first time after Madam de Breuil's death Anne went to Paris at the age of five.

She still can remember, how her sisters and she had walked around the city. Her Father was a couple feet behind them. Little ones had been playing touch and run or listening to Magnus' stories about the city and its attractions. Most of these stories Anne had already memorized by heart.

Anne had stopped suddenly as she saw the most magnificent sight she has ever seen, even though le Comte de Breuil often took her to different countries and towns. Little girl was stunned by the view opening in front of her.

Notre-Dame de Paris.

Little girl had been watching the Cathedral with amused and astonished view. She was so silent and it seemed she didn't hear anything around her as all the noises had disappeared. Suddenly there were only an astound child and the Cathedral itself.

If someone had asked Anne what was the most beautiful sight to see, she would have answered without hesitation. From Anne's point of view Notre-Dame de Paris has always been, is and definitely will be the masterpiece of Gothic architecture. She had loved this place in her childhood. And she definitely loves it as an adult, too.

When Athos and she got married, they visited this place and sanctified their marriage. She remembered this moment like it happened only a day ago. They were holding each other close, hands interwoven. Couple was looking at one another with adoration and kissing every now and then.

Anne had been brought back to reality as someone called her by name. This someone was Constance. Madam d'Artagnan was holding little squirming bundle in her arms. La Comtesse had approached her and taken the child away. Little one had instantly calmed down once she was in her mommy's arms. She smiled at Anne and bubbled out something in her childish language and tugging on Anne's curly locks. It was impossible to be around this little devil with unfastened hair. All the Inseparables had laughed at this scene.

"I can't wait to be godfather of this sweetie!" Exclaimed d'Artagnan.

"Christ! She's so lovely!" Porthos couldn't help himself cooing at the child.

Athos was standing a little bit sideways and watching the whole motion. He went to his wife and hugged her from behind, resting his hand on the little bundle.

As little girl was born, she became an adored and loved child. Every Musketeer was glad to play with her or just hold her in their arms. Régine Adelaide Amélie Constance Fléur Ana Polin de La Fère was born in April and her arriving had brought so much joy to her parents lives. Maybe she has indeed had a little bit long name, but she was born as a noble, so it was kind of common. At least, she would be able to chose her favorite one and be called by it.

Now, as Jeanne was two months old, she was going to be baptized in the famous Notre-Dame de Paris, as once was her mother. So, their whole family was standing in front of the Cathedral, enjoying the warm June sun.

The magnificent Cathedral was rising above people standing around it. Basilica was still fascinating Anne and drawing her attention to its architecture.

Anne felt herself the happiest person ever. She was leaning into her husband's warm embrace, cradling her little daughter to the chest, surrounded by her friends. Well, better to say family. Everything in her life started to settle down. She was incredibly happy and peaceful. It seemed smile adorning her face will never disappear.

Sunbeams were reflecting from the stained-glass windows of the Cathedral. Everything was perfect. The magnificent cathedral was on its place since XIV century and was going to stay there for very long time more.

Happy people were enjoying the view of basilica, not knowing that in the future Notre-Dame de Paris will survive at least five revolutions, including The French Revolution, and lots of wars, including the First World War and the Second World War. And it will definitely survive the Fire on the April 15 of 2019. Maybe it won't be in the same, primordial state, but still the Cathedral will remain one of the most famous churches in Gothic architecture. One of the most important inheritance not only of French people, but of the whole world. Notre-Dame de Paris was saved by brave men and women firefighters. Hundreds and thousands of people are praying and singing songs in honor of this magical Cathedral.

Notre-Dame de Paris will stand for ages. Notre-Dame de Paris will witness happiness and sorrow of future generations. Notre-Dame de Paris will shelter indigents and help needy people to get through the pain and misery. Notre-Dame de Paris will stand for ages.

_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
_

_To the bells of Notre Dame  
_

_The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
_

_To the bells of Notre Dame  
_

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
_

_To the little bells soft as a psalm  
_

_And some say the soul of the city's  
_

_The toll of the bells  
_

_The bells of Notre Dame_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't planned at all and was influenced by yesterday's fire in the Notre-Dame de Paris. And it is vaguely connected to the previous ones.


End file.
